


Tohru Adachi: A Drunken Nightmare

by orokana_chan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, LIKE EVER, never let adachi drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orokana_chan/pseuds/orokana_chan
Summary: PROMPT: You just moved in next door so I don’t know you all that well but you're drunk and crying on the floor outside your door because you can’t unlock it so is there anything I can do??AU in which adachi moves into your apartment complex and you find him drunk and crying outside his door when you return home from work. A literal crack fic.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Reader, Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Tohru Adachi: A Drunken Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some writing prompts on tumblr and as soon as I read this prompt, my mind instantly thought about Adachi. So here we are :')
> 
> This is just something I wrote at 3am to get back into the swing of writing again tbh

You definitely were not expecting to see a grown man, your new neighbor, sitting on the floor, crying outside his apartment when you came home from work. Whatever was going on, it seemed like he was having some sort of crisis, whatever that may be… 

You don’t know him too well. The only thing you know is his name: Tohru Adachi. You never really had the time or the chance to get to know him better. You were always busy with your job. Never really putting effort into having a social life. Maybe if you knew Adachi a little better, you’d know what was going on with him. What it was that had him so _devastated_. 

Still, you’re concerned nonetheless. You’re shoulders slump at the realization that you’re going to have to talk to him. Or at least convince him to take his meltdown inside. This is something you really don’t wanna deal with after a long and stressful day dealing with customers. Dragging your feet, you make your way over to the sobbing man.

“Are you...Okay?” 

Adachi looks up from where he’s sitting. Head previously down, forehead once rested against his knees and hands brought up to cover his face. His face was stained with tears, eyes red from crying so hard and there's some snot dripping from his nose. He sniffles, dark wide eyes looking directly into your own.

You happened to notice a red tint to his cheeks. Is he... _drunk_? The slight slurring of his words confirms this.

“O-oh..Hey.” He can’t recall your name at this time. Instead, Adachi tries his best to flash you his signature goofy smile. However it doesn’t last long before he starts breaking down again, covering his face with his hands. 

“You know, people usually have breakdowns like this in the privacy of their homes.” Expression remains stoic as you tell him this, as if simply stating a trivia fact. A fact that _everyone knows_.

Upon hearing these words, Adachi only cries harder and you visibly cringe. Jesus Christ he’s being so loud! You start to panic a little, not wanting to draw attention from the rest of the people living on this floor. You bite the inside of your cheek and crouch down in front of him. 

“Please stop crying. You’re gonna make a scene.” 

Your hands reach up to carefully pull his hands away from his face. “What’s got you so distraught anyway? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Anything to get him to stop fucking crying.

“I...I can’t get in! My door won’t open.. I’m totally screwed! I hate everything! This world really is **SHIT**!” And cue Adachi whaling in despair now. 

“--Shh! Stop being so goddamn loud!” You whisper shout at him and he visibly tenses. He’s like a child that just got scolded for doing something bad. You only frown at him.

You stand up to inspect Adachi’s door. Turning the door handle and giving it a small push, you come to the conclusion that the door is locked. Nothing else seemed to be wrong with it. You turn to look down at your _pathetic_ neighbor. 

“...It’s locked.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

And cue the waterworks again. You roll your eyes. 

“Get up.” Voice comes out stern in hopes that he’d cooperate better. And he does. Adachi is quick to get up on his feet. Even when he stumbles and nearly falls over.

“Where are your keys?” You ask, annoyance clearly evident in your voice.

Adachi rummages through his pockets before he finally locates his keys. You take them from him and proceed to stick the key in the lock. Turning the key, there’s a satisfying click, and you push the door open. The inside of Adachi’s apartment comes into view to the both of you. 

Adachi’s eyes light up and he beams at you with grin. It’s as if he just witnessed some kind of miracle. 

“You saved my ass!” He shouts before engulfing you in a tight hug. You have to pry him off of you. 

“Er-- Next time, try using your keys…”

“Sorry...I didn’t think of that. You’re really smart, you know.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, clearly embarrassed now.

“Smart isn’t the word i’d use. It’s called not being drunk.” Words are laced with sarcasm. “If that’s everything, i’ll be leaving now. Have a good night, Adachi.” 

You turn to walk towards your own door located across the hall. You hear Adachi mumble a small good night in return before you enter into your own apartment. You close the door behind you and let out a loud and long sigh. Fingers coming to rub at the bridge of your nose. You can feel a headache coming on now.

Adachi has truely sucked up the rest of your energy and all you want to do now is curl up in your bed and sleep.

God forbid if he ends up setting his apartment on fire or something next, you're going to _murder that man_.


End file.
